secreto oscuro y tuyo
by alejandra war
Summary: edward es un vampiro solitario que nunca a amado, pero que pasara cuando una "humana" llegue al instituto y ponga su mundo de cabeza y despierte un lado que el no sabia que tenia. pero hay un problema, ella, no es una humana normal.ella es otra cosa. lograra edward descubrir su secreto?
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Edward cullen. soy alto, delgado pero con músculos fuertes, de cabello de un extraño color cobre y rebelde y mis ojos de un tono dorado iguales a los de mi familia debido a la dieta a base de la sangre animal que consumíamos. Somos vampiros, mi padre adoptivo Carlisle me convirtió a los 17 años en 1918 cuando me encontraba muriendo de influenza a petición de mi madre quien también se encontraba muriendo de lo mismo. Mi padre fue uno de los primeros en morir. Luego llego esme y rosalie convertidas también por Carlisle. Rosalie convirtió a emmet que se encontraba moribundo a causa del ataque de un oso en el bosque y luego con el tiempo se hicieron pareja y carlisle y esme también. Unas décadas después llegaron alice y jasper a nuestra casa en ese momento. Ella conocía los nombres de cada uno de nosotros y decía que quería la habitación mía por su hermoso paisaje. Ellos también se hicieron pareja. Y yo estaba solo.

Me encontraba en mi habitación mirando hacia la ventana sin mirar realmente, esperando a mí hermana rosalie que desechaba otra prenda de ropa al suelo "porque no resaltaba su belleza".tonterías. rosalie se enorgullecía de ser una de las vampiras mas hermosas de nuestro mundo y casi nadie se le podía comparar.

-apúrate Edward, llegaremos tarde- dijo rosalie ya en la sala, a ella no le importaba si llegábamos tarde al instituto solo quería que todos la vieran al bajar del auto y se quedaran impresionados con su belleza. Amaba ser el centro de atención.

-Como si te importara llegar tarde a la clase- murmure y ella me lanzo una mirada molesta al escuchar mi comentario. _"Compórtate Edward ya sabes como es" _dijo mi madre esme en sus pensamientos. asentí suavemente la cabeza.

Ya en el auto rumbo al instituto escuche los pensamientos preocupados de alice "porque no puedo ver" se decía. Al igual como yo podía leer los pensamientos de las personas, Alice podía ver el futuro, pero lo que ella veía podía cambiar si alguien modificaba las circunstancias en que debían producirse. Desde hace algunas semanas alice no podía ver claramente nuestro futuro, lo que era preocupante ya que nunca había pasado antes.

jasper sintiendo su malestar estiro la mano desde la pare de atrás y la posiciono en su hombro y apretó suavemente. Al igual que alice y yo, jasper también tenia un don y era el de sentir las emociones de las personas y también manipularlas. Llegamos al instituto rápido por mi manera loca de conducir y rosalie hizo su salida del auto en cámara lenta cosa que me hizo rodar los ojos. La atención en ella no duro mucho. Ya que una motocicleta honda de color rojo entro en el aparcamiento causando revuelo dado la belleza de la maquina. El conductor apago la maquina cuando termino de estacionarse, para luego bajarse y quitarse el casco. el llevaba unos jeans negros con tenis del mismo color y una sudadera con capucha de color rojo que no me permitía ver su rostro, tomando su mochila de la moto partió hacia adentro del instituto sin prestar atención a los murmullos que su llegada despertó. quien era este nuevo estudiante?


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de la hermosa Stephenie meyer , yo solo juego con mi imaginación.

La cafetería estaba llena de ruido, humanos hablando sin parar y pensamientos resonando en mi cabeza. _"Esos pantalones marcan demasiado bien el trasero de peyton" "será verdad lo que escuche de claire" "porque no me llamo anoche" "voy a reprobar el año, no, vamos concéntrate tu puedes. La raíz cubica..." _Lo que mas se hablaba era que la hija del jefe de policía vendría a estudiar este año aquí en el instituto de forks. Y créanme esa era una noticia demasiado importante en un lugar tan pequeño. Era tedioso por lo que decidí ignorarlos. Mi familia y yo nos encontrábamos en la mesa mas alejada de la cafetería, la que siempre se encontraba vacía ya que nadie se atrevía a sentarse allí, cerca había una ventana que se encontraba un poco abierta para facilitarle las cosas un poco a jasper, que aun no se lograba acostumbrar al olor de la sangre humana y estar rodeado de cientos de alumnos no ayudaba.

De repente se hizo un silencio sepulcral y casi de inmediato empezaron los cuchicheos y murmullos. Levante la vista de mi comida curioso y seguí con la mirada lo que los alumnos observaban. Era el chico de la motocicleta que venia acompañado con una chica de cabello castaño que reconocí como Jessica Stanley, me acordaba de ella por la forma en que me había acosado y aterrorizado en mis primeros días en el instituto. Mientras ella disfrutaba la atención que le estaban propiciando, el tomo asiento con la mirada baja. Aparte la mirada y pasado un momento las personas retomaron sus conversaciones.

- quienes son? – pregunto una voz suave

- los cullen, todos adoptados por el señor cullen y su esposa- decía Jessica con su voz chillona- el grande y musculoso que parece un oso, es emmet. La rubia que estoy segura de que se a hecho miles de cirugías para quedar así, es rosalie. El rubio con cara de estreñido es jasper y la enana hiperactiva es alice- dijo y se detuvo un momento para proseguir con mas malicia en su voz- además son novios, alice y jasper, y emmet y rosalie. No es raro? Yo creo que es espeluznante y asqueroso.- dijo finalizando.

- Jessica ellos no son hermanos de sangre.- dijo una chica de lentes.

- sigue siendo raro angela.- musito jessica molesta

Levantando la vista de mi plato de comida sin tocar, le murmure a emmet en voz baja sabiendo que me podía escuchar.

- le están sacando los trapos sucios de los cullen al chico nuevo- murmure con sorna

-Algún chisme nuevo?.- dijo emmet con una sonrisa divertida en su cara

- nada. Solo lo normal.- dije negando suavemente con la cabeza

- lastima, estos chicos de ahora no tienen imaginación.

Regresando la vista a mi bandeja seguí escuchando.

-Y quien es el?- dijo pregunto la misma voz suave

- el es Edward cullen.- dijo jessica con emoción en su voz- es tan ardiente lose, pero no pierdas tu tiempo con el, parece que ninguna de las chicas de acá es suficientemente buena para el- termino con rencor en su voz

Medio sonreí divertido por la situación y hubo una risita musical que llamo mi atención y lance una mirada hacia esa mesa. El chico de la sudadera roja tenía una mano en su boca e intentaba sofocar una carcajada mientras Jessica lo miraba ofendida y aparto la mirada molesta cuando empezó a reírse mas fuerte, angela en cambio se veía divertida. De repente el chico volteo hacia mí dejándome sin aire. Si bien tenía la capucha puesta, decidí que definitivamente era una chica. Su rostro era en forma de corazón con facciones delicadas y su nariz era pequeña y respingada y su boca carnosa de un color rosado natural. Y sus ojos. Sus ojos eran los más hermosos que yo había visto, de un color gris verdoso muy exótico con pestañas muy largas. Ella era muy hermosa. Ella había perdido la sonrisa y nos mirábamos sin poder despegar la vista.

- bella la campana ya sonó, no vienes? - dijo angela haciendo que apartase la vista, liberándome del poder de su mirada

- si, si por supuesto- musito en voz baja tomando su mochila y saliendo de la cafetería sin mirar atras.

-edward vamos- dijo jasper

Aun aturdido, asentí y salimos de allí. Caminamos juntos por los pasillos y jasper se despidió y entro a su clase de historia, pasando dos salones mas adelante, entre a mi clase de biología sentándome en mi puesto y mirando hacia la ventana.

De pronto un delicioso aroma a rosas y fresias lleno mis pulmones, llenando mi boca de ponzoña automáticamente. Sosteniendo mi respiración levante mi mirada buscando a la fuente de ese exquisito aroma que me estaba llevando a la locura. Enseguida me encontré con unos ojos gris verdoso. Era la chica de la cafetería.

Les gusto? Porfavor háganmelo saber. Besos para ustedes que se molestaron en leer. Gracias


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de esta historia son de la hermosa stephenie meyer, yo solo juego con mi imaginación.**

El sonido de una puerta al cerrar rompió nuestras miradas conectadas. El señor berty había cerrado la puerta del aula caminando hacia su escritorio, bella se acerco y le entrego una hoja de papel la cual el firmo. El señor berty se adelanto al frente de la clase y hablo.

- bien alumnos al parecer tenemos una nueva estudiante este año, isabella swan.- dijo el- isabella hay algo que quieras decir?.- termino preguntando, ella inmediatamente se sonrojo cuando todas las miradas se posaron en ella, lo que hizo que mi garganta ardiera en llamas.

- solo bella. – fue todo lo que dijo.

- bueno bella esperamos que te sientas cómoda en esta institución, por favor tome asiento junto a…- recorrió el aula con la mirada hasta que se poso en mi, no no no- el señor cullen.

Ella camino hacia mi lentamente posando sus cuadernos sobre la mesa y dejando la mochila en el suelo se sentó, yo aparte de manera inmediata mi rostro hacia el otro lado mientras mi garganta se sentía como si se estuviera quemando, y ella se molesto.

- estúpido imbécil.- susurro hacia mi ofendida- créeme que si hubiera otro asiento disponible no estaría sentada al lado de un idiota cara de culo como tu. – termino de decir dejándome anonadado y molesto, olvidándome del ardor de mi garganta, me volví hacia ella.

- que has dicho? – le gruñí mirándola fijamente con mis ojos negros como el carbón debido a la sed y enseñándole mis dientes afilados cuando retrai ligeramente mi labio inferior en una mueca amenazante.

- ya me has oído – dijo mientras sostenía mi mirada sin parecer asustada.

Es que acaso estaba loca? No tenia instinto de supervivencia? Los humanos por lo general siempre evitaban el estar cerca de nosotros ni mucho menos mirarnos a los ojos y cuando lo hacían enseguida la apartaban, su instinto les gritaba que salieran corriendo y no miraran atrás. Y ella se atrevía a mirarme con esos ojos tan hermosos y exóticos de esa manera tan fija.

- no me mires de esa forma.- le reproche- aparta tu mirada.- le gruñí ya que no me sentía capaz de salir del hechizo de sus ojos.

- apártala tu primero cobarde, porque yo no lo hare. – dijo determinada y lanzándome todo el poder de esos ojos tan raros.

Apartamos la mirada los dos al mismo tiempo rápidamente cuando una carpeta golpeo nuestra mesa, el señor berty se encontraba delante de nosotros con expresión molesta.

- oh perdón, los interrumpí? Si ya terminaron con su concurso de miradas, quizás quieran prestar atención atención a la clase? – pregunto con gesto sarcástico.

- si señor berty. – dijimos al mismo tiempo cosa que hizo que volviéramos a mirarnos.

El señor berty se volvió hacia el frente para seguir con su explicación. Nos quedamos así, mirándonos fijamente y aunque sentía el ardor en mi garganta, ya no era tan importante. El timbre sonó haciéndonos sobresaltarnos y despegar nuestras miradas lo que me dio un poco de razón y abandone rápidamente el aula.

Prácticamente corriendo por los pasillos, Salí por la puerta de atrás del instituto y me concentre buscando pensamientos de curiosidad preguntándose que hacia Edward cullen en este lugar, cuando estuve seguro que nadie me veía, eche a correr hacia el bosque a una velocidad inhumana, una de las habilidades que se adquirían al ser vampiro era que con esta nueva "vida" éramos muy veloces, tan veloces que el ojo humano no podía captar cuando nos movíamos y también éramos fuertes, podríamos cargar camiones de cementó y no sentiríamos ni el peso ni el cansancio.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente internado en el bosque cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por mis instintos, podía oír hacia el norte un corazón palpitar cerca de un arroyo y fui por la sangre que calmaría mi sed, cuando estuve cerca el animal, un pequeño venado sintiendo el peligro echo a correr en la dirección opuesta tratando de huir del depredador. no me tomo ni dos segundos darle alcance, cerrar mis manos en torno a el e hincar mis dientes en su cuello y succionar su sangre, no sabia bien pero me conformaría, después de Carlisle yo era que tenia mayor autocontrol en la familia y no flaquearía por culpa de una niñata loca de ojos feos.

Ya mas calmado con mi sed saciada, corrí a toda velocidad hacia el instituto ya que había terminado el ultimo periodo de clases, cuando llegue los pasillos se encontraban vacíos. Me dirigí de inmediato al estacionamiento donde se encontraba mi familia esperándome y fui recibido por una muy molesta rosalie.

- maldición Edward, porque llegas tarde, has visto el tiempo? Va a llover como siempre y no quiero mojar mi cabello – dijo como si me importara en absoluto su estúpido cabello.

- cierra el pico y sube al maldito coche de una vez – le replique y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Nunca le hablaba así. Siempre la ignoraba.

Cuando ella se recupero de la impresión iba por mi cabeza cuando una voz la interrumpió.

- no deberías dejar que te hable de esa forma, yo ya le abría asestado un puñetazo en la cara. – dijo bella detrás de mi dirigiéndose a rosalie. Me voltee a mirarla y ella poso sus ojos en mi – se te olvido esto cuando saliste huyendo como una damisela.

Atrás de mi escuche la risitas de jasper y alice y la no tan silenciosa de emmet al escuchar como ella amenazo con golpearme. Un poco atolondrado, Mire hacia su mano donde sostenía mi mochila. Extendí la mano para cogerla y ella la dejo caer en el suelo donde había un pequeño charco de agua debido a la lluvia de hace unas horas. Levante la mirada y ella me sonrio con una sonrisa dulce, dio media vuelta y camino hacia su moto. la encendió y abandono el estacionamiento a toda mataría en esa cosa. _"Definitivamente ella esta loca"_ pensé mientras recogía mi mochila un poco mojada del suelo y escuchaba las carcajadas de toda mi familia mientras subían al auto y sus burlas durante el resto del camino hacia casa. Necesitaba hablar con Carlisle.

**Disculpen la tardanza. Tratare de no demorar tanto ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capitulo, será un poco picaron ;) **

**Annie Pattinson, nk y naty. Gracias por leer**


End file.
